


杀死汝爱7

by Cranelll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranelll/pseuds/Cranelll
Kudos: 1





	杀死汝爱7

7  
刘昊然没让张艺兴退房，但也不搬来和他一起住，没来找他的这几天也不知道刘昊然去哪里，做了什么，张艺兴没问，刘昊然也不说。  
他焦躁地在临时支起的白板前走来走去，目光不离钉在上面的几张照片。最中间那张是一个看起来十分羸弱的女孩，纤瘦得身上的女式毛衣都显得过于宽大，她的眼窝深深地凹进去，眼神迷蒙好似扫了层淡淡的灰色薄雾——只有病入膏肓的人才会有的灰，似乎死神随时可以取走她最后一丝微弱的气息。可是她在微笑，穿透摄像头看着某个人，她在幸福着。  
刘昊然用签字笔重重地在旁边打了个问号。  
“尚岚，你究竟是怎么死的？”  
还在警校上侦查学时刘昊然就发现和死人对话比活人容易，死人不会骗你。如果和对外声明的一致，尚家就不会私下咨询他，安排自己去寻找秦子安和尚岚的主治医师，可如果不是事故……  
从一开始就有问题。  
他坐下来再次播放录音笔，反反复复地听科室里两人的对话。  
刘昊然意识到自己先入为主，本就不该受委托人暗示给她们贴上嫌疑人的标签。他写写画画了几笔，最终锁定在秦子安上——死者最后接触的人。没有动机，没有证据，为什么尚家如此紧张她？  
然而此人行踪诡秘，居无定所，纵使刘昊然也难以捕捉她的位置，一般情况下一个无辜的人确实不会这么游走。经过上次难得的窃听后刘昊然意识到林医生或许是唯一能联系到她的人。  
秦子安好像也很虚弱，依赖药物，林医生也许在利用职权帮她……光思考不是刘昊然的风格，他更倾向于接触调查对象。  
刘昊然又换上了护士服，如今它沾染了张艺兴的气息。显然张艺兴特别的奶香不可能依存那么久，但是恋人间好像就是哪哪都有对方存在的错觉，哪哪都是对方的声音、呼吸、体味、温度……他有些浮想联翩了。

刘昊然最近很忙，张艺兴看得出来，他四仰八叉地塌陷进被子里，插在口袋的手指交互摩挲着那枚戒指，脸侧贴着手机，传不来除了机械女声外的回应。  
他爬起来的时候明显在生气了，唰地拉开窗帘倒是没想到在楼下看到有意思的人。

“小姐，小姐！能不能借个火？”  
“……你怎么确定女士有抽烟的习惯？”  
“你啊，心情不好。”张艺兴叼着带上火星的细支，偏过头轻轻呼了些白烟出来，“走这么急去哪，你是游客吗？拿着行李。”  
“不是。再见。”  
没走出几步，女人又转回来把打火机扔给张艺兴：“让你朋友别管这件事。”

“喂……昊然，你在哪？”电话传来的声音黏糊糊的，张艺兴惯有的调情方式，说话时舌尖顶了一粒蜜糖似的，腻到能拉出丝来。倘若不是刘昊然事急——他正试图把自己塞进运动裤而不是裙子里，又要以为张艺兴在家发情自慰。  
“兴兴，先别闹，我等会就——”  
“哦？我刚刚看见那个女人打的去机场了。”即使隔着屏幕也能感受到张艺兴的愉悦感，明快地扬起嘴角时他的眼底分明盈满笑意，同时戏谑的，满不在乎的，就像他对大多事物一样。张艺兴很少是真实可见的，他不是澄澈的湖水，是布满暗礁的深海，探不到底，却凝视一切。  
“今天这么热她还穿毛衣也。”张艺兴温吞地说着，似乎在和路人谈论无关紧要的天气。反而刘昊然显得急促紧张：“白色的吗？看住她，艺兴，别让她跑了。”刘昊然已经出了医院拦车，他实在是太过着急以至于拎着高跟鞋赤着脚跑出来，车门一开便丢了进去，狼狈得跟抓奸逃脱一样，情人的痕迹都没抛完全。  
“原来你来这里不是因为我啊。”张艺兴喃喃自语道，收起手机跟了上去，行李箱轮在柏油路面滚出嘈杂的难听噪音。  
某种意义上，魔术师也是一种骗子。  
后来愣在机场的刘昊然想，张艺兴可能真的是风，能汹涌地让你感受到，却捉不住他的一片衣角。也是高岭飘来的雪，乍以为是绵密的糖霜，抿化后是黏稠的砂糖水，然而他凝结于雪莲花尖，然而他从凛冬来，然而他生来残忍。

面包和玫瑰都没有了怎么办？  
刘昊然觉得心很碎，对着头顶隆隆飞过的客机竖了个中指。

张艺兴对着黑色显示屏发愣，这个四四方方的匣子里躺着一条已读信息。  
「哥，你在哪？」  
他打了“不知道”，犹豫了一会儿又删去重新输入“一起吃饭吗”，最后删删写写发送给对方。  
「宾馆。」  
这小子，一开始还每天一电话接得张艺兴烦，无非是嘘寒问暖或者没有太大意义的报备，他笑着问：“我是日记本吗？”王嘉尔也不害臊，告诉张艺兴他想他。  
“吃饭想，上班想，做梦都想……艺兴哥，我是不是病了？”  
张艺兴听到这就挂了，脸蒸得和粉糯米团子一样，又黏糊又热，怕是一戳那薄脸皮就要露出甜味的蜜豆馅儿。他不像王嘉尔喜欢把话敞亮了说，跟出了鞘的利刃把人往死角逼，捅破暧昧的窗户纸非叫你回应他的炽热不可。张艺兴倒像柔弱的迷魂香，缠绵的尽头还是缠绵。  
到后面几天通话就断了，王嘉尔只偶尔一两条信息，生分不少。  
「我在酒吧，来找我。」

疑惑归疑惑，张艺兴肯定是要去的，还要穿酒红深V踩低跟皮鞋去，被引到里面去时倒是没看见要找的年轻调酒师，熟的不能再熟的那双下垂眼一扫过张艺兴，他从头到脚都升起一股凉意来，竟害怕到僵硬着四肢伫在原地，仿佛俄耳普斯回头的刹那，欧律狄克再次堕入万劫不复的幽冥。  
他甚至无法叫出他的名字，好像那三个字有千斤重。  
“边伯贤，这就是你哥啊？”开口的男人和他一起站在满是涂鸦的台上，脚底踩着滑板刹下来。张艺兴这才注意到周围——角落的紫皮沙发窝着位瘾君子，而同边伯贤站在上面的一个在将架子鼓乱敲一气，一个拄着板子蹲下用那双深褐色大眼睛盯着自己看，即使这样也依然是居高临下，让他感到很不爽。  
“你哥这么帅怎么和你长得不一样啊哈哈哈哈！”这男的张艺兴见过，是他们乐队Red Moon的键盘手。  
“不是亲的，我是捡来的，你说是吧？哥哥。”那一声哥被他缓缓地说出来，带有戏弄的意味，边伯贤执着地注视着兄长，他的脸，他的肩膀，他的腰……似在羞辱他的孤立无援。  
键盘手耸耸肩走开了，似乎不愿意浪费他宝贵的时间在八卦和嘴朋友上，抽出握在边伯贤手里的手机问道：“那我还给人家了？王嘉尔怎么惹你了真倒血霉……”他边说边驱赶其他人离开，偌大的空间便只剩兄弟两人。  
张艺兴像刚回过神来，轻微地皱起眉：“你动他了？”  
“哈……心疼啊？”边伯贤看起来十分委屈地撇下嘴角，撑着一边脸幽怨地直视张艺兴说，“哥怎么不心疼心疼我？你知道这段时间我过得怎么样吗？”如果细看的话，张艺兴就能察觉他垂在下面的手紧攥成拳，突穿出尖利的指关节和青紫筋脉。  
“张艺兴，我过得很不好，非常不好，尤其是现在……”他跳下来站在张艺兴面前，恰好用阴影笼罩着他，使他不得不感到压迫而后退。边伯贤一步步逼近，虚假的笑容渐渐褪去，不知从什么时候起张艺兴不再显得具有威慑力，变成只需扯个谎用点力就能推倒的绵羊，想对他做什么都可以，因为张艺兴从来不会拒绝边伯贤。  
“走这么久我还以为你死了呢……既然回来了就别想逃了，你走不掉的张艺兴。绝对。”那天边伯贤见不到人发疯似的找了通宵，后面知道他拍拍屁股飞去外地，黑暗中他坐在张艺兴床上沉默了一会，突兀地笑出声来，倒在满是张艺兴气味的被单上笑到浑身都在颤抖。  
“我就想啊，你最好永远都别让我找到，我说过，我不怕你恨我，我什么都做得出来。”  
恨。并不比挚爱来得轻浮，甚至更沉重。如若你恨我，那么你爱我，你每一分每一秒都在想念我，每一次呼吸都在怨恨我的存在，我的错误，你幻想掐紧我的脖子感受上面跳动的血管，幻想用鲜血淋漓的方式结果我的生命。你说你恨我，但我知道你爱我。 不是说不能没有我吗？证明给我看。”边伯贤凑近张艺兴耳畔，低哑的嗓音刚落张艺兴少的可怜的纽扣就被他灵活地解开，张艺兴剧烈地挣扎着，双手抵在边伯贤肩上要推开作乱的人，下一秒滚烫的唇便贴了上来，胡闹的，混乱的，边伯贤的吻热烈而粗鲁，一昧索取张艺兴的呼吸和碰撞出的腥甜，教他逃无可逃。  
“嗯……放开……！”张艺兴抽出手扇了他一巴掌，那力度不算大，边伯贤却被打得偏过头去，没反应过来似的眨了眨眼。  
“我，小贤……对不起，你不该这样对我……”张艺兴像打在自己脸上一样疼得呆愣了片刻。  
像具锈坏的机械，边伯贤僵硬地转过来，他脸色迅速暗了几分，拖拽过张艺兴的手腕摔在高台边上，腹部受撞击的剧痛迫使张艺兴不得不弓着身体，背对边伯贤拦腰靠在方形舞台边沿缓解痛感。  
“嘶……边伯贤你疯了？！”  
“对，我是疯了才他妈这都能对着你硬——别动！不然你还能舒服点。”他轻而易举地脱下张艺兴的西装裤，冰凉修长的手指探至前方大力揉捏张艺兴胸口的软肉，另一只手从口袋里拿出安全套用嘴撕开，边伯贤熟练地让草莓味薄膜与自己的欲望贴合，俯下身啄吻张艺兴红得滴血的耳朵，“配你。喜欢吗？”  
“润滑也是草莓味的，不喜欢等用完了我买新的，蜜桃味好不好？”边伯贤浑然不觉身下人的痛苦，开心地说道。他温柔地给张艺兴做着扩张，把那里弄得黏腻湿滑，像是天生与男人的性器契合。  
“哥如果被我操烂了，王嘉尔还要你吗？”他继续刺激着张艺兴，往里增加了一根手指，再出来时便带了成丝的黏液，边伯贤结束扩张后将自己的鸡巴狠狠挺了进去，箍着张艺兴的纤细腰肢九浅一深地操弄起来。  
“啊……嗯……饶……了我吧……”骨头好像要散架了一样，张艺兴真的在低声下气地恳求他，哪怕动作慢点也好，边伯贤却不愿怜悯张艺兴半分。  
一阵天旋地转，边伯贤将他平放在油画风格的凌乱地毯上。张艺兴柔韧性有多好呢？边伯贤曾经亲眼见过他藏身进一米宽的暗箱里。因此他有十足把握将张艺兴的双腿往上提至搭放在肩膀的高度，这个姿势太过深入，以至于张艺兴羞涩难当地用手背盖住半张脸，边伯贤知道他被欺负哭了，那双唯一与自己相像的眼睛一定湿漉漉得如同初结了朝露，轻轻一碰就会碎落下来。  
对于张艺兴的身体，边伯贤似乎很有天分。几乎每次都能捅到某个凸点，似乎圈在怀里的是个漂亮的情趣娃娃，一触碰这个开关就会失声尖叫。深陷情欲的张艺兴慌乱地拉住边伯贤的手臂，却摸到上面狰狞的表皮。

摇摇欲坠中张艺兴细白的小手顺着他满是疤痕与创口的手臂一路向上，完美与残缺的极致对比，宛如圣洁的柔光倾洒下垂死的荆棘岭枯木，圣母施舍堕天使的悲悯。他颤颤巍巍地抚上边伯贤松动了表情的脸，于承欢的间隙轻启双唇：“为什么……”  
边伯贤霎时清醒了不少，拉下挽起的袖子掩盖那些丑陋，又被张艺兴推了上去，两人僵持了一会，边伯贤重重地撞了下他，粗长阴茎像要破开张艺兴的下体一般，张艺兴吃痛收了手，他的腿根被蛮力摁住，软成一滩水的身体开发到极致，边伯贤加大抽出送入的动作，舔舐张艺兴的锁骨、喉结，最后轻飘飘地在酒窝处落了个克制的吻。做爱这件事似乎就是把对方吃下去，互相折磨到面红耳赤。  
“不……不要……”他的嘤咛太过细微，好像真的把他的穴肏烂肏松了一样，边伯贤没听清便让张艺兴射了出来，白而不浊的精液沾上他新买的法式衬衫，但边伯贤喜欢自己的东西充满哥哥的味道。  
不要伤害自己。张艺兴想说。

“对我好点吧哥哥，不要再离开我了，我会杀了你的。”

tbc


End file.
